This invention relates to geo-textile installation systems. As used herein, xe2x80x9cgeo-textile materialxe2x80x9d includes geo-textile mats, erosion control mats, ground stabilization materials, turf reinforcement mats, artificial turf and sod. More particularly, it relates to geo-textile material which is stapled to the ground. Geo-textile material has been used for many years, especially for ground stabilization. Geo-textile material comes in many forms.
Often, one of the more common forms of geo-textile material is a mat consisting of crisscross filaments of nylon which are welded together at their intersections forming open windows or loops. One such mat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,421. Often the nylon filaments are a dark color, such as black.
Another geo-textile material is the Landlok(copyright) Erosion Control Blanket sold by Si Geosolutions of Chattanooga, Tenn. The Landlok(copyright) Blanket includes fiber material which is sandwiched between two (2) layers of connected nylon filaments. The fiberous material for the Landlok(copyright) Erosion Control Blanket is brown in color, while the nylon filaments are black. Often the color of the geo-textile mat is picked to mimic the natural color of the ground so that the mat will blend in with its surrounding, thus rendering the ground treatment project aesthetically pleasing.
In order to secure the geo-textile mat to the ground, particularly on sloped ground, elongated staples are utilized. The staples are driven through the mat and into the ground. The staples are normally grey or black in color and tend to blend in with the color of the ground and the mat.
Many ground stabilization projects are done by private contractors under a contract with a government entity such as a state Department of Transportation. After a geo-textile mat has been put in place and secured to the ground by staples, an inspector, such as a DOT inspector, will view the site to make sure that the mat has been properly installed, including the proper placement and quantity of staples. Since only the top portion of the staples are above-ground after installation and since the color of the staples tends to blend with the color of the ground and the mat, it is very difficult for an inspector to visually observe the location and placement of the staples. This results in substantial inefficiencies and frustrations and can result in a ground stabilization project passing inspection when, in fact, it should not.
In accordance with one form of this invention, there is provided a device for securing geo-textile material in place on the ground. The device is in the form of a fastener. The fastener includes a top member and at least one elongated leg member. The top member is connected to the elongated leg member. The elongated leg member is adapted to be driven into the ground in close proximity to the geo-textile material. At least a portion of the top member is adapted to remain above the ground when the leg member is in the ground. At least a portion of the top member is of a color which contrasts with the color of the geo-textile material so that the location of the fastener may be readily determined.
In accordance with another form of this invention, there is provided the combination of geo-textile material and a device for securing geo-textile material in place on the ground. A mesh is provided which includes a plurality of interconnected filaments adapted to be placed on the ground. A plurality of fasteners is provided. Each fastener, which interfaces with at least one filament, includes a top member and at least one elongated leg member. The top member is connected to the elongated leg member. The elongated leg member is adapted to be driven into the ground in close proximity to said at least one filament of the geo-textile material. At least a portion of the top member is adapted to remain above the ground when the leg member is in the ground. At least a portion of the top member is of a color which contrasts with the color of the geo-textile material so that the location of the fastener may be readily determined.
It is preferred that the fastener be in the form of a staple having a top member and a pair of elongated leg members. It is also preferred that the color of the portion of the top member be a bright color. It is also preferred that the color contrast with the color of the ground.